My Lily
by Unicornsarereal
Summary: What if Reid was not as single as the team thought he was. What if he already found the love of his life but they can't be together because she is in handing. How will he find a way to make her safe again, and can he really do it alone.
1. Chapter 1

**My Lily**

**This is my first time posting my own fiction so please be gen**tl**e with me!**

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is not mine and belongs to whoever owns it. If Criminal Minds was mine Spencer would not have such a rough life. **

Spencer POV:

It is only 10:30 on Tuesday morning and I'm already done with not only my paper work, but the files that Morgan and Prentiss 'secretly' passed on to me. I have nothing else to do but day dream about her. My team does not know it and would probably never believe it, but I am married, or at least I would be if it was safe to put her name on a legal document. You see I met Lily at Caltech, she started a couple years later than me but we were the same age and I don't know what I would have done without her. She makes me more sociable, more human as she calls it. We are perfect together, or we were until he came and messed it up. She is the reason I got into the criminal justice field. About a year before I got my second doctorate, she started getting letters from an admirer. The letters turned to phone calls filled with heavy breathing, and then she felt like she was always being watched. As the year went on, it kept getting worse, but every time we went to the police for help they told us that they could not do anything because no one had gotten hurt and no laws were being broken. A month and a half after I got the doctorate I we were in the library together when she decide that she was going to go home a little early to get extra sleep for her test the next day. One of the decisions I regret most in life was to let her go home alone. He was waiting for her in her apartment. Luckily her neighbor heard the commotion and went to see what was happening, scaring away the attacker, however after getting a few good hits in he left her with a threat to finish her off later. Finally after her home being invaded and a trip to the hospital the police decided that they could help us. Turns out there were two cases similar to hers and both ended with the death of the girl being stalked. In light of this they decided that is would be safest if she were to hire someone to help her disappear and stay hidden from him. After a lot of talking and a little arguing, Lily and I decided that it would be best if she were to agree to getting protection and that I would stay where I was and continue living my life without always having to hide, but only if there was a way for us to keep in contact with each other. So for the past four years the only way that I have been able to keep in contact with the love of my life has been through random untraceable phone calls and shady letter trading. I can never use her real name and I have not been able to see even a picture of her the whole time. But being able to hear her voice or read her wonderfully scripted letters is enough for now, just knowing that she is safe. Not being able to show any connection to her makes looking for the man that ruined her life a bit harder, but I will never give up. One day this monster will go to jail and I will finally be able to tell the team about my Lily and it will be safe for us to get married. Until that day comes I will just have to be satisfied with surprise phone calls and randomly delivered, coded letters.

**Tell me what you thing and if I should continue with the stor**y.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I want to say thank you to the people reading this! I'm going to update whenever I can but I can't promise regular updates. If anything does not make scene, well let's just have an imagination. **

**Disclaimer: I think it is pretty clear that Criminal Minds is not mine. **

**My Lily chapter 2**

Spencer POV:

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Morgan's voice, "Hey pretty boy, what's going on in that head of yours?" Trying to cover for myself I quickly replied,

"Nothing really, I'm thinking that I might get another degree."

"You never stop do you?" I decided to leave his question unanswered and get out of there before he can ask any more questions.

As I got up I asked, "Hey, I'm going to go get some more coffee. Do you want any?"

"No, man I'm good" was his answer as he looked back down at the paper work he had been avoiding all morning. As I grabbed my coffee mug and walked to the break room, I got the same unconformable feeling in the pit of my stomach that I get every time I have to lie to one of them about Lily. I hate lying to them and can't wait until the day that I am able to tell them everything and introduce Lily to them as my fiancé. I can almost imagine the look on Morgan's face when he realizes that I'm not as hopeless and inexperienced in the dating world as he thought! As I got my coffee and put just the right amount of sugar in it my phone rang once and then stopped, signaling that Lily was able to get a new disposable phone to call me with and I have fifteen minutes to call her back be for she dumps the phone and runs. My heart sped up at the thought of being able to speak with her. I looked around for somewhere private so that I could talk to her without anyone hearing, all I could find was a storage closet. As unappealing as spending time with the mops and brooms seemed, I would do anything to be able to talk to her and I was not going to miss this opportunity to talk to Lily. As I stepped into the closet and closed the door, I scrolled to my missed calls and redialed the number that had just called me. It would be pointless to save the number because as soon as we finish talking she will destroy the phone and move on to another city in another state that she refuses to tell me. As the phone rang, I could not keep the grin off my face.

"Sherlock?" she answered as she always does, calling me her nickname for me.

And as always I replied with, "How are you my flower?"

"Nothing much has changed here. How are you, Spencer? I miss you so much!" Her voice sounded strange. She is trying to hide something from me, I could tell.

"I'm ok, but Lily is something wrong? You never call me during working hours, you usually only call at night or on the weekends." I say trying to get her to tell me what was going on.

I was not surprised when she answered, "you know me so well Spence, this is why you are so good at your job! How is that going by the way?" she was trying to change the subject.

In an attempt to keep her on track, "Stop avoiding the question Lil, and just tell me what's wrong, your starting to make me nervous." I could no longer keep my mind from thinking of all the possible things that could be wrong. She could be hurt, she could be lost, she could have found someone else that she loves. There were a thousand possibilities that were floating around in my head but the worst of all keeps coming to the front. What if he had found her, what if he had her right now? No that can't be it, she sounds to calm to be in the hands of a man who wants her dead.

Finally, she intrudes on my wondering with her sweet voice, "It's been four years, Spence…" I did not really know where she was going with this but I was now pretty confident that this is not about the stalker finding her. I think she is just depressed from all the running and not being able to find any answers as to who and where her stalker was.

Not really knowing what to say to help her, I just started saying anything that I thought might help, " Yeah I know, but it is good that we have not heard from him in so long. It could mean that he has no idea where you are, or that for some reason he is no longer able to look for you, but Lily what if he is just laying low until you feel safe enough to show yourself and then when you do he comes after you? I know it's hard Lil, and I miss you so much it hurts, but this is the only sure way to keep you safe! I am trying my hardest to find him Lil, I really am but he is just too good. I don't know how he is hiding so well, but I guess Garcia would be better able to look for him, it's just not safe to tell her and…"

"SPENCER!" interrupted my rambling, "honey, I know you are doing everything you can, its ok that's not what I was trying to say. I understand why I have to hide but like I said it has been four years and not once did we ever feel like he was on my trail. John thinks that is safe for me now and is starting to lose the will to help me. He does not want to be on the road anymore and said that we have three weeks to either find the stalker or prove I'm still endanger, and if we can't then he is going to go home." John was the man that is helping Lily keep hidden. He used to be in the CIA and decided to help us because his daughter was the first victim this un-sub killed. John heard about Lily and offered to help keep her safe because he wanted to help stop the man that had killed his daughter. I thought John would be with us until we could find the un-sub because the death of his only daughter has always haunted him but he must be losing faith. I understand why he would not want to always be on the run anymore, but that does not mean I have to like it.

"I'll try my best Lily but I don't know if I can find him in three weeks, I have no leads and any trails I had have all gone cold!" I did not want to tell her that there was no way that I could find the un-sub that I have been looking for, for four year in just three more weeks unless by some miracle he jumps up out of nowhere screaming, 'Here I am! Come get me and take me to jail,' which I highly doubt is going to happen. But I also did not want to get her hopes up just have them crushed in three short weeks.

Her next words caught me a little off guard, "Spencer, I can't do this alone."

She had been at this for a while now; she must at least know the basics of staying invisible. Confused, I tried to reason with her, "You have been doing this for four years Lil; you know how to keep hidden. You can do it alone, you don't need John."

"No, Spence, you don't understand, I don't want to do this alone. I refuse to! You don't know what it's like to not have a home to come back to every night, to move every couple of months, to not have any solid friendships, working any odd job you can find, and to do all of that without even knowing for sure if you still have to be running from something! Spence, if John goes home, I want to come home too. I want to be able to live with you and finally stop running! It's been four years and we have not heard a peep, I think it is safe for me to come home."

"Lily, people like this don't just give up! He is out there somewhere; I don't want to scare you but I also don't want you to feel like you are completely safe. Until we know that he is no longer living free on the streets you will always have to be careful. I understand you're tired and I want so much for you to be by my side and to be able to come home to you, I just don't think it's safe. And I want nothing more than your safety." I desperately tried to reason with her. I don't know how but I know that the un-sub is out there just waiting for her to show herself so he can strike.

"How about this, you try your best to find this asshole in the next three weeks and I'll stay with John, but if you don't and John goes home then I make Washington my next hide out. It's been four years, it should be safe to come back and with you covering up any relationship between us there should be no reason to suspect that you are being watched. This way we get to be together and I can still be in hiding, no legal documents, fake name, the whole act. We can figure out what to do next later." She sounded so desperate that I could not tell her not to come. Maybe she and John are right, maybe I have just been a profiler for too long and am paranoid. Although I don't think I am.

So against my better judgment I gave in with a sigh, "I won't be able to change your mind will I? You will come here whether I agree to it or not won't you?" She always has been stubborn.

"Yes Spencer, I am through running! You know after all this time of not being able to see each other; I thought you would be a little more excited that we are finally going to be reunited again." I can't believe that she thought I was saying this because I do not want to see her.

"Lily, you know that's not it! You know that I want nothing more than to see you again, to be with you again, but even if I can't be with you now at least I know that you are alive and safe. I might not be able to say the same if you were to stay here. What if he finds you again! I can't lose you Lil! You are my everything!" I needed her to know that as hard as not being able to be with her now is, I would be destroyed if I were to really lose her.

"What if I promised you that if we get any trace of him, then I will leave again and go back into hiding? Does that make you happy?" At least she was trying to compromise with me.

"You promise as soon as I think something is up you will go back into hiding?" I wanted to make sure she understood that I got to make the call of when she might need to leave. If I left it up to her, she would not leave until she physically saw the un-sub and that could be too late.

"Yes Spencer, I promise!"

I decided to give her what she wanted, my approval, "Fine, if and only if I can't find him in three weeks and John really leaves you, you can come live with me for your next hide out." I still had hope that John was just having a bad day and when the time is up he would continue to be on the run with her.

"YAY! I can't believe I am this close to being with you again! I have been dreaming of this day since the day we separated!" She practically screamed in my ear. I will always remember the look on her face when John came to get her that day; it has haunted my dreams many a time. She looked so heart broken, like she thought we were never going to see each other ever again. And with all the time we have spent apart it was almost starting to feel that way. No matter how apprehensive I am about this or how dangerous this might be for her, I can't wait for these next three weeks to be over because that means that I will be able to see her again and be able to hold her again.

"I know Lil; it's so surreal being only three short weeks from being with you. I can't wait to wrap my arms around and just hold you close to me! I love you so much sweetheart!"

As I declared my love for her a muffled voice came through the door, "Hey Reid, man, where'd you get to?" It was Morgan. I must have lost track of time while I was talking to Lily! I don't know how I'm going to going to get out of this one!

**Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading! I'm aiming for one update a week, just to let y'all know. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**My Lily Chapter 3**

_Last time: As I declared my love for her, a muffled voice came through the door, "Hey Reid, man, where'd you get to?" It was Morgan. I must have lost track of time while I was talking to Lily! I don't know how I'm going to get out of this one!_

Now:

I need to get out of this closet and think of an excuse to tell Morgan before he finds me here and I have to explain who I was talking to on the phone and why I had to do it hidden in the closet. But first I had to get off the phone. So as much I hated it do it I have to tell Lily bye. "Hey, Lil, I really don't want to go, but I have been gone from work for some time now and I can hear them looking for me. Call me the next chance you get and we will talk though the details a little more. I love you, and remember I still have three weeks to find the guy! We need to remember that your safety is always the first priority!"

"You are too rational for your own good, you know. I love you, and stay safe!" she sighed.

"Love you too." I quickly said as I hung up. I slowly opened the door, looking around to make sure that no one sees me sneaking out of the closet. After making sure that the cost was clear I quickly got out of the closet and closed the door. I calmly made my way down the hall way so I did not raise any suspicion.

"Hey! Kid, what were you doing? You were gone for almost 40 minutes and when I went to the break room to see what was up, and all I found was your coffee just sitting on the counter getting cold. Did something happen? You ok, man?" I can't believe that I forgot to think of an excuse! What am I going to tell him?

In an attempt to give myself more time to think of a believable excuse, I tried to distract him. "Why would you think something happened? What? You can put off having to do your paper work and I can't?"

He snorted, "Now I know something's up! You don't avoid paperwork, you don't leave work for 40 minutes unannounced on a whim, and you don't leave your coffee to go cold! Plus we both know you just said that to avoid answering my questions. So now tell me what's wrong. You know I only want to help you. Please, kid, you know you can trust me!" With every word he said the knife that suddenly found its way back to my stomach was twisted deeper and deeper. I wanted so much to just tell him everything right here, right now, to not have to lie anymore, but I know I can't. However, I had to tell him something to get him off my back. So I said the first thing I could think of, "I was in the bathroom." I was in the bathroom! Where did that come from! Why do the stupidest things always come out of my mouth without me meaning them too? Could I have thought of a lamer excuse! Actually, I take that back, given some time I'm sure that I could.

"The bathroom… really Spencer, you expect me to believe that. Why are you lying to me? What are you trying to cover up?"

"I'm not lying to you! I really was in the bathroom!" please believe me, please believe me!

"You were in the bathroom? For the whole 40 minutes you were gone?" I saw what he meant, 40 minutes is a bit excessive to have spent the whole time in the bathroom.

"Well, no of course I did not spend the whole 40 minutes in the bathroom. There was the time I spent walking to and back, and the time washing my hands, plus as you could see I went to the break room to get coffee first. And as you said I was not really gone the whole 40 minutes." There that should help account for some of the time I was gone.

"If you were really in the bathroom, why did you get your coffee first huh? Why not go to the bathroom first, that way your coffee would not have been left to get cold?" he was baiting me. He knows that I was lying; I need to find a way to make him believe me. As embarrassing as my next statement is going to be, this is probably the only thing that might make him believe me enough to at the very least drop the subject.

"Because, Morgan, if you must know, I did not have enough warning to do that! It was kind of an all of the sudden thing. You know bowl movements are a sign of a healthy colon! And the average human produces about one ounce of waste for each twelve pounds of body weight. Meaning that the average man produces about 360 pounds of waste each year, and the average female produces…"

I was cut off midsentence by Morgan, "Alright Kid! You know way too much about that kind of stuff to be healthy, and I really don't want to hear any more!"

"Well you asked! I tried to be subtle about it. I told you I was telling the truth, you just did not want to believe me!"

"Ok, ok I believe you! I hope you're feeling better now… maybe you should take a tums or something." Oh thank goodness! He believed me, or he was grossed out enough to not want to press the issue anymore. Either way I'm off the hook!

"That's a good idea, I'll go do that right now!" as I walked away I breathed a sigh of relief. That was much too close! Now in addition to having to spend the next 3 weeks working my hardest to prove that the un-sub after Lily is still out there and looking for her, I also have to be extra careful to keep Morgan and the rest of the team from suspecting anything.

**Tell me what you think or if you have any ideas as to where Spencer's and Lily's story could lead them. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**My Lily Chapter 4 **

For the past two weeks, time moved too quickly, I have looked over everything I have compiled over this case. It's like the un-sub disappeared. I just can't do this, not alone anyway. I have decided to go to Garcia and see if she can help me. Now all I have to do if find a way to get her to help, without having to tell her anything about Lily. I know she would do just about anything for me, but I hate always feeling like I am going behind her and everyone else's back, but if she can get me anything helpful that can get me even one step closer to finding the un-sub, the sooner Lily will be safe again, and the sooner I can finally tell the team the truth. I knocked on the door to Garcia's 'cave', as she likes to call it, and opened it after I heard her muffled 'enter'. She turned her chair so that she could face me and gave me one of her usual cheeky greetings, "Hello my junior G-man! What brings you to my cave of all knowing today?" I know I have to do this gently and carefully to keep her suspicion and curiosity at bay, if that is even possible.

"I need your help with something" I started with, trying to do this slowly.

"Just ask for it and it is yours, baby face!" Baby face, really? Her nicknames for me are just getting worse and worse!

Shaking the name off I continued, "You see I have this case file I would like your help with." Hoping I did not just blow everything by asking for her help. By the way her face turned so serious, I think I might have.

"Spencer, what is this about, the team does not have a new case, and why would you ask me to help? Anyone on this team could proudly help you just as well if not more than I can. In fact, the team as a whole could be even more help." I really hope this works but by the way she called me my real name, I'm not so sure that it will.

"Look Garcia, It's just a case an old friend asked me to look into a while ago and I can't seem to be able to get any closer to solving it. I already have a profile and even have a rough sketch of what the un-sub looks like. I just need your superior computer skills to find a name and maybe track the guy down. I just don't want to bother the team with this. So please just look in to it and keep it quiet. Please for me?" I know I'm begging but I have screwed up big time by telling her about this and will do anything to fix what I have done. My only help now is that she trust me enough to do as I ask.

"Spencer please just tell me what's going on. Are you in some kind of trouble?" Of course she thinks the worse.

"I promise you Garcia, I am not in any trouble! There is just a man out there that has killed two innocent girls and I need your help to stop him" I said while I internally begged her to stop asking questions.

"Ok, I will help you, but why can't we tell the rest of the team Reid?"

I feel really bad for what I'm about to do. "Look Garcia, it's nothing bad. I just don't want to bother them, and if I tell them that I'm doing it for a friend they will start asking questions which always leads to them making fun of me. I would just rather avoid that you know." She looked so sad for me. At least this time I'm not flat out lying to her. Every time they start asking questions they always end up making fun of me, well Morgan does at least, and I really would like to avoid any situation that involves making fun of me. Plus, I really don't want them asking questions about this part of my life. But their making fun of me does not really bother me too much, because I know they only do it in fun and because they care about me.

"Oh, Baby face! If they are making you sad you just come to me and I will kick their butts, you know I can, or at the very least I will hack them and use my skills to embarrass them some way or another so they will lay off of you." I knew that would work, the team likes to baby me too much. I really should put a stop to it, but it comes in handy so I kind of like it.

"It's alright, I know they only do it because they care but I would rather just try and avoid it as much as possible, so please Garcia, just between you and me." I could see the fight leave her face.

"Ok, I'll keep this to myself, but promise me that you will tell someone if you are in trouble or if something is wrong!"

That is easy enough. "I promise."

She looked at me awhile longer, studying my face for something and she must have found what she was looking for because it was not long before she sighed and said, "Ok, I will start looking in to the case right now and I will get back to you as soon as I find something"

"Thanks Garcia! I will see you later!" I can't wait to get out of here! I was really close to messing up everything Lily, John, and I have worked so hard for these past four years.

As I left Garcia's office I heard her call out a final, "You can count on me!"

I could not hold back the feeling of relief I felt when I was down the hall and free of anymore of her questions. Now, all I had to do was hope that in the next week she will find something that I have not been able to that will help me find the man that ripped Lily and me apart. As well as prepare everything for when Lily gets here, because if this case keeps going at the same rate that it has been for the past four years, then there is no way I will be able to find anything new in the next week, even with Garcia's help.

**Be sure to tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading! Some of the information in this chapter I had to find on the internet and as we all know not everything on the internet is true. I thought the information sounded cool though so I used it anyway. So like I said before, we might need to use some imagination while reading this story. Sorry it took so long to update I have been supper busy lately. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**My Lily Chapter 5 **

It was just my luck that the day I ask for Garcia's help we got a case, and to make matters worse as soon as we got back, we were sent on another case. Meaning not only did I not have time to keep looking in to Lily's case, I did not have time to prepare everything for her to get here. Also, Garcia did not have much free time to dig in to lily's case either. And thus three weeks have passed and I still have not gotten any closer to finding the un-sub. Tonight Lily is going to call me again so we can hash out the details of how we are going to get her here safely tomorrow. I have already dealt with getting the next three days off. However, to do it I had to tell yet another lie. I told Hotch that I had to go Las Vegas to see my mother's doctor about her medicine. To make the story more believable I spouted out random facts about how over time the body and the human immune system get accustom to the medicine they are taking and the medicine stops working as well, so I had to discuss changing her meds a little, because her body has started to become to accustom to her current ones. It worked, because he told me to take as much time as I need and to call if I needed anything. His sympathy only made the lying worse, as it always does. As I walk up the stairs to my apartment I look down at my watch, 7:30 only 30 more minutes and I get to talk to Lily again and only one day and I can physically be with her. I used the time I had to eat a quick dinner of soup, which reminds me that if Lily is going to be living here I will need groceries, and I wish I had more time to clean up. I still have books randomly lying around and I am sure the whole place could use a dusting and vacuuming. I should probably clean the bath room as well. It has also been some time since I have washed the sheets, so I can add that to the list I am now making in my head. Wait, will she sleep in my bed with me, or should, I offer to sleep on the couch? I know that even though we aren't really religious, we both agreed that we liked the idea of only giving yourself to the one you marry, and abstaining until your wedding night. But we have slept in the same bed before when one of us would stay the night at the other's house. Which happened quite often in college, but has the time apart changed anything? Four years is a long time, but I still love her the same. Maybe I will just wait until she gets here and see how things go, or I could just offer out right so she can decide what she wants to do, but I don't want her to think that I think it is different now, if she does not. Ugg! Never mind, I will decide how to handle this later! I was brought out of my mental rambling by my phone ringing. As always, it rang once and stopped and as quickly as I could I redialed and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Einstein!" she answered using one of her pet names for me. Before I met her I never really got why people called their loved ones random things, but after she started using different names for me I found that it makes me feel more loved, and that it is more personal between us because outsiders don't know why she calls me what she does.

"Hey Lil, how is everything over there? Still don't feel like you're being followed right?" I asked trying to make sure that she still feels safe.

"Everything is fine over here. Better then fine actually, I would say it is almost perfect! It's been two weeks and by the fact that you are asking if I think he is here, then you don't know where he is, which means that I get to come live with you!" Even though I would never tell her I felt guilty for not having found anything, I know she does not blame me, but I can't help but think if I was a better profiler I would have already found him and this would have ended long ago. But I did not dwell on that long, because she was right, by tomorrow I will be happier than I have been in four years.

"I'm sorry Lily but you're right, I have not gotten any further, but I have asked a friend to help look into some things, and I hope that she will be able to find something to help us soon. But no matter what you will be here tomorrow and we can deal with the rest of this together!" As I told her that I have found nothing my guilt came back full force and I could just imagine the dejected look on her face.

"Spencer Reid don't you dare feel guilty about this! I understand that he just disappeared. I understand that you are doing everything that you can to find him. It's ok. It is not your fault. The only person that is allowed to feel guilty is the guy who killed those girls! Do you understand me?" She knows me to well, I can't get away with anything when it comes to her. "Hey! I asked if you understand me! No feeling guilty!" If I don't answer her I will get another, longer, lecture.

"Yes Lily, I understand that you don't blame me." I did not want to lie to her, so I could not tell her that I did not feel guilty.

"That's not what I asked. Spence you can't feel guilty about this it will eat you up inside! Please promise me that you will at the very least try and let it go!" She was practically begging me by the end, and I just could not say no, so for her I would try and let it go.

"Fine, I promise that I will try to stop feeling guilty."

"Good! And when I get there I am going to do everything in my power to ensure that you don't!" Knowing how stubborn she is I knew that she was telling the truth, and that she wouldn't give up until she was sure that she completed her goal. I decided to change the subject to something happier, "hey sweetheart, how about we talk about how you are going to get here tomorrow." I would never admit it but I was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well John and I already figured it all out. He is going to drop me off at the airport and I'm going to get on a plane at around 9:30am, if all goes as it should I will land around 1:00pm. Since you want me to keep hiding, I will stealthily get out of the airport using my ninja skills and meet you in the underground parking lot, in lot E. Does that work for you? Is that secretive enough?" I could tell she was mocking me a bit but her plan was pretty impressive and very thought out. It just shows some of what she learned these past four years.

"Yes, Lil that sounds fine and is plenty 'secretive'. Do you know what John is going to do after he drops you off?" I wondered why he was not going to hand deliver her home, by the way Lily talked, it seemed that he never liked it when he had to let her leave his sight.

"John is going to take a different flight and go visit his daughter's grave. He has not been able to go this whole time and he used to go once every month. But I am supposed to cheek in with him every day at 3:00pm. He does not need to come with me, he needs a break, this has been hard on him." I knew that John would probably go back to his old home. I'm just glad that he is still going to be watching out for her, even if it is over a distance.

"I understand. I just wanted to know what he was going to do. Is there anything else that I need to know about tomorrow?" I did not want to mess anything up so I needed to know everything.

"I don't think so, that should be everything! I should probably go though because I still have some things that I have to do here before the flight, and I want to try and get some sleep tonight." I know what she meant, sleep would be hard to find tonight because of how much I was looking forward to tomorrow.

"Alright, I love you Lily, Sleep well!"

"I love you too Spence! Sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Hey! I don't have bed bugs, if I did I would have bites on my body that were in a straight line, plus I would be able to see the bugs on the edge of my bed and by the head board if I were to look, but I don't need to because I don't have any bed bugs!" I did not want her to think that my house is not clean!

"Spence it was just a figure of speech…" Well I knew that but I still had to make sure that she knows that I have a clean home, well relatively clean, it's a little cluttery and I still have that list of chores that I need to do.

"Did you know that, that saying came from when people slept on mattresses supported by ropes, and when the ropes loosened, and the mattress sagged it would allow the bed bugs to climb into bed with the sleeper. So when they say sleep tight they are referencing that you needed to keep the ropes holding your mattress tight so that you don't get bugs in your bed." I might have rambled a bit but I thought it was interesting.

"I missed that! I missed you!... I will see you tomorrow Spence." I could hear the longing in her voice.

"Bye Lily." As I hung up I looked at the clock, if I try and get to sleep now, then I could wake up early and clean until it is time to go and pick Lily up. And the cleaning would keep me distracted and hopefully make the time go faster.

**Please tell me what you think, it really motivates me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading! This is for the guest that reviewed and asked for flashbacks. All of the facts in this chapter I found on the internet, so they might not be right, let just pretend!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**My Lily Chapter 6**

My professor ran class long, normally I would not mind having to sit and listen to someone try and teach me something that I already understand better than they do, but I did not eat this morning and I'm starving. After deciding that I have time for a burger, I went to a small, whole in the wall café that I usually go to. It is family ran and Amy, the owner, tends to complain about how much I eat, or I guess how I don't eat enough. She says that I am too skinny, but I kind of like that she cares enough about me to notice. As the bell on top of the door rang, signaling to Amy that someone had come in, she turned to see who it was. When she saw that it was me, she smiled and went back to what she was doing. As I went to sit in my usual table I was surprised, and a little disappointed to see that it was already taken by a girl who had books spread out on the table and was clearly working on homework; meaning she was going to be staying at my table for some time. I decided to sit at the table in front of mine instead. As I sat down, Amy came over with a cup of coffee and told me that she has already placed my usual order and that it would be out soon. While I waited I studied the girl who had stolen my table, she was beautiful; she was very pale and had red hair that fell to her mid back in natural curls, she also has pure green eyes. You could tell by the way that her face was all scrunched up, and how she was acting frustrated that she did not really understand what she was doing. My thoughts were interrupted by Amy bringing over my bacon cheeseburger and sweet potato fries, "here you go Spencer! How have you been? It's been awhile since you have stopped by… I thought you forgot about me!" Amy said as she sat down on the other side of my booth.

"Thank you, I have been fine. I would have come by more but I have been making some extra cash by tutoring, and between that and my own classes I have not had much time to come in" I said. She was right, I usually come in about 3 or 4 times a week and I have not been by at all in over two weeks.

"That's alright honey, I understand that you're too busy for me and all, but you're taking care of yourself right? You're remembering to eat like you should? You're too skinny as it is for you to not be eating!"

Sighing I answered her "yes, I take care of myself." Sure I might have forgotten a few meals, but that does not mean that I can't take care of myself. I'm pretty good at it seeing as I have taken care of myself for some time now.

"All right Spencer, I will leave you alone now and let you eat your meal in peace." She said as she got up to get back to work. As I finished my meal, I saw Amy walking up to the table thief.

When she got to the table, I heard Amy ask, "Hey Hun, how is that math coming along?"

The girl looked up at Amy for a second and then answered very dejectedly, "I'm never going to get it! I was doing fine in the class up until now; I just don't understand this concept. Why does a child development major need to take geometry anyways! It makes no sense." That would be because MIT likes its students well rounded, and I could probably help her understand, but I was not going to tell her that, in fact I would most likely never talk to her. Because first, I don't think I could get it all out without stuttering, and second, she would know I was listening in on her conversation and then she would think I am a creep.

Turns out I did not even need to worry about it because Amy decided to take things into her own hands, "Well, don't give up! Spencer here is a genius and I bet he would love to help you understand! Right Spencer?! You're not doing anything right now; you would not mind helping her out right?" Stunned and not knowing what to say I just nodded my head.

"Great! Well get over here and work your magic!" Amy practically yelled, she gets excited over the littlest things. Not wanting to make Amy mad, I got up and went to sit down on the opposite side of my booth from her. I just sat there awkwardly not really knowing what to do.

The table thief looked at me, "you know you don't have to help me, I'm sure you have better things to do than taking on the impossible task of helping me understand geometry. Besides Amy really did not give you any choice, she practically dragged you over here." She told me sincerely. I really don't have anything else to do today, I finished my classes for today and I finished all my assignments that have a dead line coming up, I had no reason not to help her, I just hope I don't make a fool out of myself. Besides it would be rude to just up and leave when I know that I can help her.

So I said the first thing that came to mind, "I really don't have anything else to do so I might as well stay and help." As soon as I said it, I wished I could have a do over. I did not mean for her to think that if I had anything else to do I would not help her, or that I don't want to help her. Trying to fix it I tried again, "I'm sorry! I meant I don't mind helping!" It came out as a squeak and I rushed thought the words. I'm really not making this any better for myself. I could feel myself blushing and when I looked back up at her she was smiling at me, making my blush grow.

"Well then thanks for staying because I could use all the help I can get. I'm Lilly by the way!" She said laughing. I think she is laughing at her need for help but I'm not all that sure, I have never been good at this whole socializing thing.

"I'm Spencer" I told her looking down at the paper in front of her to see what she was working on.

"Spencer is a cool name, I have always loved it! I think I might name my son that someday, you know if I have a son and all." She rushed out all in one breath. She is very bubbly, nothing like me. I don't know how people like her do it, how they meet a person and not three minutes later are talking to them like they have known the other person their whole lives.

I don't really know how to respond to that but I can't just not answer her at all because then she might think that I'm ignoring her. "Thanks I like the name too."

No matter how stupid that sounded, she did not seamed fazed, "that's good because it would really suck if your parents gave you a name that you grew up to hate, people would go around calling you something that you don't even like. Well I guess that you could get a nick name, or after you turned 18 you could legally change your name, but still…" she trailed off for a second thinking about what she had said, "you know what I mean?" she finished. I really don't know why she was talking about this especially since we were supposed to be working on her math assignment. But she was looking at me so expectantly that I could not resist.

"Did you know that the two most popular ways to get a name change is by a statutory declaration or by a deed poll and that few people know the difference between the two? While they are both legal documents, a statutory declaration calls for the person to swear an oath in front of an official and a deed poll just needs two independent people to witness you signing the form that you send in. And although it is debatable whether you can or not there is no law keeping you from having a number in your name." I stopped myself when I realized that I was just throwing out random facts, that I doubt she is really interested in. Staring down at my hands, I wait for her to realize just how strange I am and to get up and leave, seeing as that is what usually happens after I ramble on to a stranger.

"How do you know all that? Have you been looking into changing your name? I thought you liked your name!"

Looking down I mumbled, "No I haven't been looking into changing my name. I just read a lot, so I tend to know a lot of random things" feeling my blush coming back full force.

"How do you remember all of that? I forget half of what I read an hour after I read it!" she questions.

"I… um… I have an eidetic memory. It… it means that I can remember everything that I… uh… read." I explained still looking down at my fidgeting hands.

"Wait so you remember everything that you have ever read?" She must think I'm so weird.

"Yeah" I mumble.

"THAT'S SO COOL! Man I wish I could do that! I would be reading all of the time! Not only would I use it to ace all of my tests, I would totally go around quoting random stuff to strangers just to see what they would say! You must have so much fun! What other stuff do you know?" My head snaps up to look at her and I'm sure my face looks priceless, but she might be the one of the only people who responded positively after I told them. Most just think I'm a freak. Trying to decide if she is just messing with me I look at her for awhile.

"I know plenty; I told you I read a lot. If I wanted I could recall whole books." I stop, but I have to ask, so I continue, "You really think it is cool? You don't think it's weird?" I had to know.

"Why would I think it's weird? If anything I'm jealous! So what are some of those random facts that you know?" I'm not sure why but I could tell that she was being sincere, and I could not keep the shit-eating-smile off of my face.

Deciding to humor her, I think of some useless facts that I know, "Um in an average life time, a person will walk the equivalent of five times around the equator. The statistics say that Monday is the favored day for self-destruction. Also, a Neanderthal's brain was bigger  
than ours. And elephants are the only mammal that can't jump…" I decide to stop there before I got carried away.

"That's amazing! You would be the perfect person to go to for a fun fact of the day! In fact you should make a…" she was interrupted by a phone going off. She looked down on the seat and grabbed her phone messing around with it, "I'm really sorry, but I have to go to work. I wish I could stay and talk some more though." She told me regretfully.

"It's ok I understand." I tell her with a smile even though I really wish we had more time to talk. She stopped getting her stuff together and turned to me.

"Hey, this might be a little too forward but would you like to get dinner or something some time." I was stunned. I might be wrong but I think she just asked me out on a date, no, that can't be, she probably just wants to go together as friends. But then why would she think she was being to forward?

Snapping myself out of my mental debate I quickly told her that I would enjoy that, hoping that I did not make her wait to long for my answer. But the smile that appeared on her face as I replied told me that I did not do anything too wrong.

"Great! Here give me your phone number and I will call you and we can talk about the details." After I found a scrap of paper and gave her my number she said a quick good bye and practically ran out the door. I don't know how long I sat in my booth just staring off into space trying to comprehend how I went from studying a table thief to possibly having a date with a beautiful girl named Lily. Realizing I must look strange just sitting here I get up, gather my things, put money on the table for Amy, and leave.

Later that night as I am about to drift off to sleep I remember that we completely forgot that I was supposed to help her understand her geometry.

**I won't be able to work on this story at all of at least the next week so I will try and get it to you as fast as I can the week after. Please review! I really do take yall's comments in to consideration and am very welcoming to fresh ideas! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to update. The updates from now on are going to have to be further apart and random. Between my senior year coming to an end and getting ready to move, I just don't have enough time to give y'all weekly updates anymore. However, I am by no means giving up on this story! I do still plan on finishing it. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**My Lily Chapter 7**

I spent the whole day rushing around and doing everything on the list I had made and now that everything was done I think my apartment is the cleanest I have seen it since I moved in. I technically have about half an hour before I need to leave to go get Lily but I just can't wait around the house anymore, besides there is nothing wrong with leaving a little early. So I gathered my wallet, my phone, and anything else I thought I might need, put it in my satchel, grabbed my keys and walked out to my old blue Volvo. There was barely any traffic on the way to the airport meaning I got to the airport well before Lily's plane was set to land. I have not heard anything from Lily so I am just going to assume that everything is still going as planned. I pulled in to parking lot E just like she said, found a spot in the back of the lot and turned off the car ready for the wait that is ahead of me.

I brought two books with me. They were both philosophy text books. It did not take me long to get through the first as it was the thinner of the two. I was about a third of the way through the second book when something hit my car…hard, making me jump. I was looking around for the source of the bang when I heard the most beautiful sound I have ever heard, laughter… her laughter. I quickly jump out of the car and look for her. I find her behind the car on the ground, still laughing. I stood there looking at her for the first time in such a long time, trying my best to appear mad at her for laughing at me. This was hard to do seeing as all I wanted to do was laugh with her, "what are you laughing at?" I asked trying my very best to sound mad.

"You! Yo… you squeaked! HA!" she gasped between her laughing.

"I did not! And I don't know why that would be so funny anyway!" but I could not hold it in any longer and I ended up laughing with her as I moved to help her stand up so that I could hug her. But Lily, having finally stopped laughing had other ideas. She grabbed my head and pulled me in for a kiss. When we pulled apart I backed up a little so I could look at her face and she had a smile that took my breath away.

"God, I missed you!" she sighed.

"I know Lil, but we don't need to worry about that any more, you're here now, so let's just live in the here and now. Let's get you home, and settled in. In a few days I will have to go back to work, but we can figure all that out later. " I said trying to make her feel better.

"Home…It's nice to think that I finally get to go back home!" I kiss her again before we pull apart to get in the car.

As we turn to the car I hear a noise behind me. I'm turning around to look when I feel something hit the back of my head leaving the most intense pain. I can feel myself falling as the world around me fades to black. I know that I was just blitz attacked by someone who wanted me to pass out so that they could control me easier. I know that both Lily and I are in danger. And I know that I should not pass out so that I can help Lily in any way that I can. But I can't get the black clouding my vision to go away and I can feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. Right before I am completely out I hear an ear rattling, heart wrenching scream.

**Please review! I am very welcoming to fresh ideas!**


End file.
